


Much to learn

by 555Dragon_Q



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, One Shot, just for fun, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/555Dragon_Q/pseuds/555Dragon_Q
Summary: Dear Mr and Mrs Snape...Severus and Hermione are married.Short marriage law.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my phone deleted the chapters I’d written on my other stories so I wrote something just to lift my mood. Don’t even know how to even start redoing everything I’ve written.

“I now pronounce you man and wife.” 

Fuck. 

“You may kiss the bride.”

Fuck. Fuckery. 

*** 

“I like your kitchen.” She said as she looked around, “ the rest of the house isn’t as great, but this... this is nice.”

“ Thank you for your appraisal Miss Granger.” His voice was laced with sarcasm.

“Snape.”

“What?” 

“I’m a Snape now, not Granger. So you can call me Madame Snape or Hermione.” 

Fuck. 

“Or darling. Beloved, maybe? Not honey or sweetheart though. Definitely not sugar.” She smirked at him, “ I’m not against Love, Precious, Angel, Dear and I could call you Snookums.” 

Fuck. Fuckery. 

*** 

“Miss... er Hermione, I was going to go out to get takeout for supper, anything you like in particular?” His stood at her door looking very uncomfortable. 

“I’ll come with you.” She stood to grab her coat. 

They walked in silence. The town was quiet and as filthy as he knew it to be. 

Fish and chips. Their first meal as husband and wife.

“This is weird isn’t it?” She said as they sat in his living room. Their living room.

“Eating?”

“Being married for the single purpose of breeding.” 

Silence.

“So I was thinking k we go on a short little honeymoon.” She studied his face, “ To break the ice. I mean we know each other, we have for years but we don’t really know each other. But it’s been three years since the war and we haven’t seen each other since. So I was thinking Italy, my aunt had a holiday house near Florence...” 

“That would be acceptable.” 

“Good.” 

*** 

Dear Mr and Mrs Snape

Congratulations on your recent nuptials. We at the ministry are happy at your willingness to participate in saving the wizarding world. However, it has come to our attention that not all the necessary boxes have been ticked. Certain requirements need to be met in order to fulfill your duties as responsible members of wizarding Britain. 

You have been married four days now.

Regards.

*** 

“They didn’t even sign a name.” She reads over his shoulder at breakfast. 

Italy is beautiful. They walk. They talk. They read.

“Necessary boxes have to be ticked.” She sighs as she sits across him, “ I’ve never... you know...”

“What?” He looks up at her confused. 

“Sex, Severus.” She keeps her eyes on her toast, “I’ve never had sex.” 

Fuck.

“Ever?” The question spills out. 

“I’m only 21, and it’s not like I’ve had a life conducive to exploring sexual relationships. I was a nerdy swot at school, then there was the war, then fixing shit after the war, then finding my parents and fixing them, the finding Harry who decided to disappear, fixing Harry, fighting with Ron, fighting with Ginny... I was finally gonna start with my life, I got accepted for an apprenticeship, but then this stupid law.” 

Fuck. Fuckery. 

*** 

It’s his idea to kiss good night. They need to get to know each other, learn each other’s bodies.

It’s not like kissing Krum. It’s not like kissing Ron. It’s soft and hesitant at first then hot and passionate. He smells good, like spice and something earthy. He feels good, lean muscles. He tastes good, like the hot chocolate they drank after supper. 

They stop.

She thinks about his lips as she closes her eyes. Her husband’s lips. Soft, sensual...

*** 

It’s her idea to kiss in the morning after breakfast. They still have a lot to learn. 

His hands travel the length of her, hip to shoulder and it sends a shiver down her spine. She maps out his chest with her finger tips. 

Fuck. 

He bites her lower lip and his tongue enters with her gasp. 

Fuck. Fuckery.

*** 

“Snookums.” She whispers, head on his chest, running her finger on his nipple, “ Are you awake?” 

“Yes, Madame Snape.” His voice is deep with sleep. 

“Good.” She grins before trailing her hand lower. His belly button. His skin is pale and scarred. Fine black hairs concentrated at some areas.

Her mind remembers the previous night. She was nervous for sure. But it was good. Exploring his body. Really good. Letting him explore hers. Then it’s hurt. But then it was great again. 

Really great.

Fuck.

Her warm soft hands hold him. She’s nervous but excited to learn. 

An experimental squeeze.

Fuck. Fuckery.

***


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron complains.
> 
> But Hermione wants to marry Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another marriage law one shot- unconnected to the first one. 
> 
> I’m still so sad about the chapters that I lost.

\---  
“You can’t be serious Hermione.” The red head grabbed the book she was reading in order to get her full attention.   
“Harry, come on mate help me out.” Ron turned to the boy who lived- twice. 

“It’s not up to us Ron.” Harry shrugged as he removed his glasses to wipe them clean, “This law is fucked up as it is...”

“But it’s Snape!” Ron turned back to Hermione, “ You can’t marry Snape!” 

“And why is that Ronald? Why is it that on top of doing what the ministry tells me to do I have to do what you want as well?” She was doing her best to control her anger but the red head was really pushing his luck. 

He seemed to deflate at that. “Sorry, Mione... I just don’t trust that snake.”

“He’s a hero Ron.” Harry jumped to the potion master’s defense, “He nearly died.” 

“Yeah and I know, I do but he’s still Snape. He was horrid to us for years! And even if he was on our side the entire time, he didn’t have to be a monster to us.”

“He was an undercover death eater Ronald,” she snapped at him, “ He couldn’t exactly coddle us. The boy who lived, a blood traitor and a mudblood... seriously Ronald, think.” 

Silence. 

“I didn’t mean...”

“I know what you meant.” He cut her off, “ I’m an idiot , I get it.”

“No, Ron you’re not an idiot.” She got up to hug him, “ I’m frustrated with this stupid law. I shouldn’t take it out on you.” 

This was why she was happy Ron wasn’t one of her options. Hugging Ron and telling him that he wasn’t wrong, telling him that it would all be fine, telling him it wasn’t his fault. It was exhausting.

She was gently patting his back when she made eye contact with Harry. 

Don’t listen to him- Harry’s eyes. 

I know - Hermione’s eyes.

*** 

“And this would be your room.” He opened the door and ushered her in.

“Married people don’t sleep in separate rooms Severus.” She held his gaze. 

“Yes, but I thought you might...” he trailed off.

“I might what?” She took a step towards him- there was still space between them. Enough space.

“I thought you might want your own room, away from me.” His eyes left hers then.

“You want me away from you Severus?” She controlled her voice to keep any emotion at bay. 

“That’s not what I said Hermione, it’s not what I want but...”

“Then this will be our room,” she cut him off, “It is the master bedroom isn’t it?”

“Yes.” 

“Good. This room gets great light, I like it.” 

*** 

“Narcissa wrote me, she’s willing to help you with the planning.” He doesn’t take his eyes off the book he’s reading. She came over and made him dinner. He thought she’d leave right after pudding but she stayed. She asked him to open a second bottle of wine and sat next to him on the couch with an open book.

It’s nice.

“Does she like that sort of thing, do you think? Event planning and all that?” She looks at him intensely. She does that a lot. He can feel her eyes taking his face in; mapping out the lines and grooves. He’s an ugly man- he knows this. But when she looks at him- when she really looks at him- it doesn’t matter. He could be the statue of David the way she studies him. 

“Yes, Narcissa enjoys the chance to put on a lavish event.” 

“Then could she plan it?” She bites her bottom lip in a nervous habit that he’s decided he doesn’t hate too much, “ I know every girl’s dream is to plan their wedding but... I just never wanted to. I always figured that my mom would plan it. And maybe Molly would help - since I was a surrogate daughter for a while. But my mother obviously can’t do it now, and Molly hates me and...” she sighs.

“And?” 

“And I don’t care about the flowers, or the colours or any of it.” 

“We could skip the fancy ceremony and go to the ministry.” He says. Her hand grabs his. Her hand is smaller; softer.

“Oh Severus, it’s your wedding too. I don’t want to take that from you.” 

“Hermione, surely you don’t imagine that I’m the sort of man who’d care about the fuss that comes with weddings.” He smirked ,” I just thought you might want one thing done right- since the ministry forced everything else.” 

Her hand squeezed his before she brought it up for a quick kiss. 

*** 

Dear Miss Granger

As per our previous letter please find the list of your ministry approved matches. You are required to send an owl within the next hour with the name of the wizard you pick. Good luck:

Harry James Potter  
Draco Lucius Malfoy  
George Weasley   
Severus Tobias Snape  
Oliver Wood

Regards.

*** 

They arrived at his house as a newly married couple. Their house. 

“It’s weird being here now.” She says as he makes them tea.

“How do you mean?”

“Well before it was your house, but now I’m the lady of the house. It’s mine.” She smirked, “ I could totally change things here now. Like furniture and stuff.”

He eyed her, amusement playing in his eyes, “ Or you could ask Narcissa to change things.”

“Oh I’m definitely asking Narcissa.” 

***


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione sends in a marriage petition in accordance with the new marriage law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another stand alone one shot

Breathe. 

She willed her heart and breathing to calm down. Slowly, in and out. 

“Good morning.” She whispered as she entered the laboratory. 

“Miss Granger.” Was his greeting with a small nod.

What happened to being Hermione? Back to Miss Granger so soon.

“How was your weekend, Severus?”

“Not nearly as exciting as yours. Congratulations are in order; all the happiness to you and yours.” His face was arranged in his usual scowl. Very typical Severus Snape.

“There’s nothing to congratulate, Ron proposed - as Rita Skeeter saw to inform the entire wizard community- however I didn’t agree to marry him.” She couldn’t stop but be annoyed. That damn reporter had yet to learn her lesson. 

He was silent, studying her. His face betrayed nothing. 

“He just did it because he was upset when I told him and Harry who I planned on petitioning the ministry for.” She continued, “ Harry at least kept a level head about the entire thing.” 

“You’ve picked a wizard your friends don’t approve of; that doesn’t seem wise.” He raised an eyebrow.

She was going to reply but the arrival of an owl stopped her. A ministry owl. 

Shit. 

He grasped the letter addressed to him and ignored the bird when it waited for a treat. 

Breathe. Stay calm. 

His eyes worked to read the parchment. Once. Twice. 

“Hermione?” His eyes narrowed.

“I’m sorry, I was going to tell you about it as soon as I sent it in before it was sent to you but when I tried to floo you I couldn’t get through.” She was nervous, her bottom lip was suffering because of it.

“I had my floo disconnected.” 

Oh. 

“What is this, Hermione?” He held the petition up for her to see. 

She she stayed quiet. How would she even begin to explain this to him. To open her self up and stand exposed in front of him.

“Hermione.” His voice is gentle but commanding. He wants answers.

“I had a plan,” she begins, “ I was going to be patient for the next two months until I finished my apprenticeship with you. Then I’d start working at the hospital and one day I’d casually walk in here and ask you out. I wouldn’t be your student nor you my professor.  
I wouldn’t be an apprentice, you wouldn’t be my mentor.” She takes a nervous step towards him, his face is still painted with confusion, “We’d just be Severus and Hermione.” 

She sighs. 

“You had a plan?” He whispers and his voice acts like a magnet forcing her to continue closing the distance between them. 

“Yes, but then this stupid ministry law came around. And I know you got a lot of petitions, and I might not even stand a chance but I just wanted to put my name in so you’d know...”

Breathe. In and out slowly. Her heart hammers on too fast.

“So I’d know what?” This time he steps forward.

“Severus, don’t make me say it...” she could feel the blood rushing to her face. She was blushing for sure. How embarrassing.

*** 

Severus Snape had never bought jewelry for anyone before. As a boy when he thought himself in love with Lily he was too poor to ever buy her anything shiny. 

Lucky that.

And he never made any other attachments. Didn’t have the time nor the motivation.

But now he was getting married- to her. The ring in his hand was silver with a single diamond- it was pretty and expensive.

He didn’t want to admit it but he had serious feelings for the witch. He was a death eater, a spy, a murderer- the great big greasy bat of the dungeons but this...this was the lowest he’d ever been. She made his cock twitch and his heart leap with every smile. A woman who once sat as an enthusiastic eleven year student in his classroom; he knew her as a child. And now... now he’d become one of those men. Those sick old bastards that thought they deserved more than they actually did and lusted after women way too young for them. 

Fourteen marriage petitions. That’s how many he got under this bloody marriage law. It’s a whole lot more than he expected but being a war hero - order of Merlin first class recipient at that- made him somewhat desirable. He’d decided to find a witch from the pile as old and ugly as him with a past as bloody disgusting. The minute after he’d seen her picture on the front cover of the Prophet he’d decided on his future spouse. 

But he hesitated. He had the response filled out and ready to send but he just couldn’t. 

Lucky that.

Hermione Granger was too young for him. She was too beautiful, too pure, too good...

But she’d sent in a petition and call him selfish but he didn’t hesitate to send the reply in. She had a plan. She wanted him. 

 

“Is that for me?” Her voice was soft and a smile played on her lips.

He took her hand and gently put it on her finger. It fit perfectly- magic.

“Severus, it’s beautiful.” She held onto his hands as she admired the ring. Her face was open and genuinely happy.   
“I got you something too.” She pulled away to dig in her magiked beaded bag. 

A simple platinum ring was sitting in the middle of her palm.

“It’s not as fancy and magical like mine but... I...er... just hope you like it.” She shrugged shyly and placed it on his finger.

“I love it Hermione.” 

*** 

The wedding was small. 

Neither of them had family and she had more friends than him. Minerva, Poppy and the Malfoys stood by him. She had Potter, the Weasleys, Longbottom, Lovegood and a few more of his previous students. 

She wore a white muggle sun dress and he wore his best robes. 

She smiled. His heart was in his throat. 

“It will be real right?” She whispered to him as they sat for a celebratory lunch at Potter’s house. The others were all busy chatting away, eating and drinking, no one minding the newly weds.

“What?”

“Our marriage,” she took his hands in hers and gave a tight squeeze, “ I know we skipped the dating and falling in love part because the ministry rushed everything but... I want a real marriage, Severus. I want a real life with you.” 

He kissed her. It wasn’t their first kiss; that had happened a few weeks ago when he’d received her petition. Nor was it their second, third...

“It’s real Hermione,” he spoke before kissing her again, he couldn’t get enough of his wife, “ it’s all real.”

His wife.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t have a summary for this; just another stand alone.

\---  
“It’s going to be okay Professor.”

Severus Snape was sure he wouldn’t live past this war. He expected to die. He welcomed it. 

Not because of how depressing his life had turned out to be- and it was a real drag- but due to pure exhaustion. 

Teaching. Spying. Brewing. Lying. Plotting. Teaching. Spying. Hating. Researching. Teaching. Protecting. Healing. Teaching. Healing. Brewing. 

He was tired. 

But that voice. He hadn’t seen the chit in over a year but he recognized it immediately. 

Miss Granger.

***   
She made quick work of stopping the bleeding. Then she poured potion after potion into him and he was powerless to stop her. He wanted to. He was tired.

“Stay with me Professor.” She whispered.

Somehow they were moving. She carried him? Levitation? His eyes wouldn’t open. 

“Professor please,” Her small hand brushed his face, “ I know you’re tired but please, don’t give up.”

How did she know?

*** 

Three years. He hadn’t seen hair nor hide of his dear savior and now he was to marry her. Ridiculous!

“This is an odd turn of events.” She smiles softly at him. They’re having lunch at a muggle restaurant to talk...marriage.

“I agree I never pictured a moment like this.” He takes a sip of his strong black coffee. Sitting and planning a future with a former student who saved your life. His dark eyes study hers - light brown and expressive. Alive. 

“This is a very unfortunate situation you find yourself in, Miss Granger.” His voice is even. 

“Not anymore than it is for you.” She shrugs. 

“Ah, but I’m not being forced to marry an old man- a death eater.” He studies her face waiting for... something?

“ First, I’m Hermione you’re Severus. We’ll be married in the next 72 hours so I think that gives us permission to be a little more familiar with each other. Secondly, former death eater. You’re a war hero now and wearing your billowing black robes probably has no more ‘fear factor’ to it. And lastly, old? You’re what, 41? 42? Wizards live well past 100 so really...” she rolls her eyes. 

The waitress brings their food and a silence falls upon the table as they eat. 

“ Do you have a house?” She asks when her plate is empty. His response is a raised eyebrow. “ I rent a small flat,” she continues, “ it’s nice but barely big enough for one. No space for a husband and definitely not for kids.”

“I have a house.”

“How big?” 

“Three bedrooms.”

“ That could work.”

“It’s a shithole.”

She looks at his face trying to figure out if he is joking. Not that she’s ever known Severus Snape to crack a joke. 

“You live in a shithole?” She studies him, he shrugs, “ I don’t want to live in a shithole.”

“I don’t imagine any young bride does. We can buy a new place, more suited to our... unique... situation.” 

“Marriage is hardly a unique situation, Severus, and anyway I don’t have money to buy a house. I love my job and all but the ministry doesn’t pay much- not at my level.” 

He doesn’t seem bothered by her lack of funds. “ I have enough to get us by comfortably.” 

The waitress comes for their plates and they request the bill. 

*** 

Harry Potter is the first person to see her in her wedding robes. Well they aren’t wedding robes wedding robes. Not in the traditional sense. They are just a nice set of robes which she will be wearing when exchanging ministry approved magical marriage binding vows with Severus Snape. How romantic. 

“ You look nice.” He smiles up at her as she walks down the stairs. Her eyes roll in response and he grins at her, “ I’m serious Mione, you look lovely.” 

She smiles and kisses his cheek. The boy who lived all grown up. 

They aparate to the ministry. 

“You nervous?” Harry whispers in her ear when they enter the building. She tightens her grip on his arm in response. 

Yes. This law is stupid and unfair. Marrying Professor Snape! 

She thinks of Facts about Severus as they ride the elevator:  
1\. He hated me as a student   
2\. He’s direct, rude and somewhat standoffish   
3\. Not married at this age- might have never wanted a wife and kids. Reason to resent me?  
4\. He is very smart  
5\. He is a very powerful wizard   
6\. He loves Lily Potter  
7\. He ...

“You ready?” Harry leads her out of the elevator. 

Here we go.

*** 

“I love this kitchen,” she says when he walks in. Their first morning as a married couple in their brand new house. Awkward. “Did I tell you that already?” 

“It’s the reason we picked it over the bigger house in the east.” He stays standing by the door studying her move about making breakfast. 

They eat in a comfortable silence. He pours them coffee and she dishes out two plates. 

“We have until tonight.” She whispers, starring at her cup. Her cheeks turn pink.

He doesn’t ask what she’s talking about- he already knows. They have a few hours left until they have to make the marriage official- consummation. 

“I think it’s best if I’m honest with you about my... er... experiences. I ...” She stammers.

“Miss Granger, there is no need.” He holds up a hand to stop her. Her face is flushed, clearly embarrassed.

“I think it’s best we talk about this, Severus. I’m not a virgin but I don’t have much experience... I have only done it once and that was almost two years ago.” 

Silence.

She doesn’t know where to look but she’s brave so his face is were her eyes settle.

“I suppose this means you want to hear about my level of experience?” He questions. 

She can’t stop the pfft sound that escapes her, “ You’re a 40 year old man, I’m pretty sure I’d rather not hear about any of it.” She smiles gently at him and takes a step towards him. “ We’re married now Severus, and if this is going to work on any level I just thought I’d be upfront... I’ll need your help learning what... pleases you.” Her face is flaming but she doesn’t care, she just looks up at him. 

“You want to please me?” He whispers the words so softly it’s a miracle she hears him. 

Her answer is a kiss. Soft but demanding. She gently bites his lower lip and then he is hers. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure how many more of these I’ll put up; but I have two more drafts written... after that it might be the end of these but I’ll let you know.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is nervous to tell Hermione who he has been matched with.

\---  
He wanted to run. He wanted to hide. Two things he hadn’t wanted to do since he was a boy of six years old; yet now in front of this witch he wanted to disappear. 

“What do you think about his theory on the combustion rate of spider eyes in the presence of pixie wings?” She sat next to him- touching hip to knee- and leaned into him to show him the journal she was reading. 

They did this a lot. She would come over for lunch or dinner or he would visit her and they’d eat, read and discuss all sorts of things- including journal articles by other potions masters. 

After the war - which he surprisingly survived- he wrote her an almost kind letter of recommendation to take to the potions master of her choice. The letter said nothing about her visiting him every other weekend for tea and potions discussions. The letter said nothing about Severus extending a hand of friendship to her. 

But that’s what happened. She knocked on his house door more often than anyone ever. She demanded his friendship and ...he gave in. 

Three years after the defeat of Voldemort- three years of peace and tranquillity- came to an end two weeks ago when the ministry decided to shit the bed.

A marriage law! 

“Severus?” She put a gentle hand on his knee and looked up at him with concerned eyes, “ you seem distracted, are you okay?” 

He was distracted and he wasn’t okay. Not at all. 

“My ministry letter came this morning.” He answers, his voice is steady. It takes a minute before he is able to meet her eyes. Does she know? 

“Already?” She is clearly shocked, “ they’ve matched you already?” 

He nods. 

“Do you know her?” She busies herself with putting the journal away and straightening the books on the coffee table.

“Yes.” He can only manage the one word. Fear of rejection is crippling him.

“Well at least...” her voice is soft, “ unless it’s someone horrible?” The concern is back in her eyes. 

“The witch I’m to marry is quite lovely.” He has to fight the blush threatening to appear on his face.

“Quite lovely?” She whispers.

*** 

She wanted to cry. Really cry! 

Quite lovely! 

Hermione is sure that the last witch Severus Snape thought was ‘Quite lovely’ was Lily Potter. 

She has to breathe. She has to stay calm.

This law had been a nightmare the minute she heard about it. She was loud about how unfair it was to marry them off to strangers based on some mysterious compatibility spell. She was loud about how wrong it was that all marriages had to between witches and wizards of different blood statuses. She was loud about how horrible it was to force couples to have at least two children. She banged on about freedom. Rights! Human decency. 

But if Hermione had to sit down and be honest- she was upset about Severus.

Who would the ministry set him up with? And what would that mean for Hermione? She had gotten used to spending as much time with him as she wanted over the past three years. Their previous student-teacher relationship had been forgotten and in its place stood something so... precious. 

Anyone with eyes could see ( well, according to Harry Potter) that Hermione was completely smitten with the man. Anyone but Severus Snape of course. But what would his new wife say about Hermione? What would her new husband say? 

“ Yes, I’ve been lucky in my pairing,” he clears his throat and pulls his eyes away from her to study his hands, “ but I fear the witch in question might not feel quite as fortunate.” 

“Nonsense!” Her voice was sharp, “ You Severus Snape are a genius, you are brave and a war hero. Anyone would be lucky to be matched with you.” She puts a hand on his shoulder and nudges him until he makes eye contact again, “ You are sarcastic and have a temper but that’s what makes you... fun and interesting. You keep everyone on their toes with your clever wit.”

“I’m old and ugly, Hermione.” He says in a matter of fact tone. 

“ You are strikingly regal- you aren’t pretty but you are attractive, very dignified. And 42 is not old, not for a wizard.” She fights a blush at her own words. 

May as well confess her love to him. 

 

*** 

His heart is beating fast. Faster than its ever beat before.

Her words... no pity in them. He could tell that she believed every word she said. 

Quite lovely indeed. 

He stands from the couch they are sitting on and moves to his desk to pick up the ministry letter. Here goes everything.

“I’d like you to read it please.” He passes it to her. 

She looks nervous as she stands to take it from him. Her hands are almost shaking as she opens it. 

Silence. 

The drumming of his heart picks up. 

Gasp. 

Her eyes snap up to his. He takes a breath and she is in his arms, “ Oh Severus.” She sighs and kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think one more then Much to Learn will be finished... thanks for all the kind words of support, this platform is so amazing and it’s users are motivating!! :D


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Hermoine as parents throughout the years.

\---  
Sebastian Julian Snape.

Severus Tobias Snape was officially a father. 

A father.

“Say something Severus.” His wife smiled up at him from her hospital bed. She was flushed and sweaty from the delivery but she was beautiful. Fucking Beautiful.

“He’s perfect.” He whispered looking at the brand new baby in his arms. So small, so perfect.

“We’re parents Severus.” Hermione was clearly exhausted but her voice was filled with giddy excitement. 

Severus was nodding, his eyes still on the bundle in his arms.

Was it possible for a mans chest to burst open from loving something so much? He’d only known Sebastian for a sum total of two minutes and he was already ready to rip out his own heart if it meant nothing bad would ever happen to this child.

*** 

“I’m not sure how I’m going to be able to do it.” Hermione walked into the room. Her husband sat feeding mashed pees to their 8 month old son.

“Do what?” Severus had his eyes on their son; completely entertained by the face the baby was making. “Am I a horrible person for feeding him peas when I know how much he seems to dislike them?” He smiled at the pouting baby.

She just shrugged with an amused look on her face. 

“What aren’t you sure you’ll be able to do?” He finally asked after he switched to mashed potatoes for Sebastian; something the youngest Snape enjoyed greatly.

“Share him with the world.” She said running her hand through their son’s short black hair- so much like his father. “ I mean right now, it’s just my parents, Harry, Luna, Poppy and Minerva... but one day it’ll be the whole bloody world and... how will we do it Severus? How will we keep him safe? Happy?”

Silence.

He grabbed her hand. 

“We’re pretty clever Hermione, between the two of us we’ll figure things out.” He pulled her hand in to place a gentle kiss on their palm, “ the truth is I have the same fears; more fears actually but I know everything will turn out fine because by some bloody fluke in the ministry I have you. It really defies all logic and reason why someone like me would have such... such a soul as yours to share their life with. I’m scared too Hermione, all the time but you... you anchor me. You make the fog clear and suddenly unfiltered happiness is possible.”

Tears welled in her eyes and she bent down to kiss her husband of four years. 

Finding his name as her ministry pairing had been a shock. It hadn’t been easy, they both had demons and insecurities that needed to be killed before a marriage could blossom. Those first four months had been brutal- they fought. The next two were awkward- they pined. The rest was great- they fucked and loved. A lot.

*** 

“It’s just a loan, I’ll pay you back.” Sebastian was not used to begging but his situation was somewhat desperate.

“Oh I know you’ll be good for the money” his sister Cassandra smirked, “ I just want know what you need the money for. It must be something scandalous if you aren’t going straight to mom and dad for money.” 

“It’s not any of your business, just satisfy yourself with the thought that I’ll pay you back with interest.” 

“Let me guess.” Cassandra ran her hand through her black curls, “ it’s about a girl isn’t it?” 

Silence. Sebastian avoided her eyes.

“Cassiopeia Malfoy?” Her voice was teasing. 

Sebastian still said nothing. His cheeks started tinting pink, an indication that his younger sibling was on to something. 

“Let’s see, before term closed two days ago we all received some surprising news. The marriage law - the one our own parents were married under- is finally being abolished. No more ministry pairings” She wiggled her eyebrows, “ So now you want money to buy something shiny for the Malfoy heiress!” 

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“Fine, you guessed it, now will you give me the money.” He was annoyed.

“Nope. You don’t need a loan big brother, you need my advice.” 

“What would you know? You’re fifteen!” 

She merely smiled at him- a disturbing smile she knew made people very uncomfortable. “I know that her father could buy her a planet if she wished for it... every boy from school will be buying her all sorts of gifts for when we go back to Hogwarts in two weeks, but you have an advantage over the rest of those tosers.” 

“What advantage?” His eyebrows rose in confusion.

“Dad!” Cassandra shouted out her door, “ can we go to the Malfoy’s for lunch tomorrow?”

“What for?” Came the deep reply from their father.

“Lucius had that paper of his printed in my favorite journal and I plan on talking his ear off about it.” 

Their mother’s small laugh could be heard from down the hall. 

“I’ll owl them this evening.” 

“You see,” she turned to her brother,” you get to spend time alone with her outside of school... just don’t fuck it up by boring the poor girl.”

*** 

“Is it odd that I find myself so nervous?” Severus whispered in his wife’s ear. 

“I’m nervous too.” She squeezed his hand and leaned into him. His scent calmed her and she smiled up at him.

“What is it?” He smirked with a questioning eyebrow.

“I was just thinking about how this wedding is so different from our own but the feeling is just the same.”She shrugged.

“Yes, we certainly didn’t have such pretentious flowers at our ministry gathering.” He deadpans. 

Her eyes roll in a familiar manner, “ I meant our real wedding.” She nudged him, “ I mean we had been married for six years already and we had to children but I was just as nervous and excited as Sebastian and Cassy must be.” 

“You were nervous?” 

“Weren’t you?” She studies his face.

“No, I figured I was lucky enough to have you say I do the first time when you could’ve begged the ministry to rethink their pairing... and since I’d tricked you into thinking I was somehow special I was feeling rather great.” He smirked.

“Git!” She laughed as she shoved him gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this is the last one shot for this story. Thank you all so much for reading and supporting. I want to focus on finishing my other stories but I also have a few ideas for a new story with our favorite pairing :D :P


End file.
